blueeyed boy
by white soul
Summary: senru:: Because of his father's business deal rukawa reluctantly had to break up with sendoh to wed a girl...and on rukawa's bachelor night...sendoh came to claim what was rightfully his...


> Title:Blue-eyed boy   
  
Written by: whitesoul  
  
A/N: ahhh...this is PG-13 for kissing...hehehe...no lemon here...gomen...  
  
i know the ending is sad...don't know why i'm in for angst when i   
  
should be celebrating Senru Day with smiles and laughter!!!!!  
  
Not to worry...i am planning this to be a trilogy...hopefully a  
  
lemon can be added in the last chapter...enough of ramblings  
  
on to the BLUE-EYED BOY[title inspired by U2'S THE SWEETEST THING]  
  
  
  
White canopies decorated with long and frilly pink ribbons  
  
stood outside my white mansion. This was my bachelor party. I couldn't  
  
believe that I was going to wed tomorrow.  
  
Takuya Reiko...  
  
Her name just had a ring in it. Where and when we met  
  
didn't seem to matter...just that we were getting married   
  
tomorrow.  
  
I sighed...as I took a good look around. My parents   
  
talking animatedly to their guests. The whole ex-Shohoku team  
  
were here. Captain Akagi and his petite wife... Sakuragi going for  
  
the nth round at the buffet table. Kogure sempai standing alongside   
  
Mitsui sempai who was still my team mate. Not forgetting...  
  
The Japan National team where I'm now trainning were   
  
also here...Sawakita Eiji, Maki, fujima, the ace from Aichi...  
  
Coach Anzai was there at Miyagi and Ayako's table...  
  
Seems like everyone is here except him...  
  
I couldn't blame him...he had every right to be angry  
  
with me...every right to hate me...every right to ignore   
  
me...  
  
After almost five years together...I broke the news to  
  
him. I lied...  
  
I told him that I wasn't homosexual. I told him that I   
  
just took him in as a close friend. And those kisses...those  
  
kisses we shared meant nothing.  
  
Just an experiment to better myself for the girls...  
  
Who am I kidding???  
  
The band was playing a fast paced tune and couples were   
  
rocking to it. I remembered dancing with him...Dancing at a  
  
party so long ago when we were yet to be more than friends  
  
Slowly...closely...my arms circled around his neck and his   
  
were round my waist...  
  
What was that about me not being homosexual???  
  
I felt him...  
  
felt me...  
  
felt us...  
  
I belonged in that pair of hands...  
  
I could just drown in his sapphire orbs.  
  
I tasted those sweet kisses...  
  
The warmth of our embrace...  
  
His scent lingering...  
  
"What was that about you not being homosexual???"  
  
It was his last words before he turned away...walked out  
  
of my life...six long months ago  
  
I could just live in that memory of us dancing, swaying,  
  
moving in sync.  
  
How...we could understand unspoken words...  
  
If only time would freeze at that moment...  
  
The loud jamming song ended and the soft intro of Utada Hikaru's   
  
First Love floated through the air.  
  
This was the song when he asked...  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
I gasped and spun around...  
  
"Akira..."his name escaped my lips.  
  
He offered an outstretched hand. Him... Standing there  
  
with a casual black collared shirt and slacks while me all   
  
buttoned up in a tuxedo.  
  
His eyes searching mine and when they found my blue orbs...  
  
I was caught...  
  
My heart thumping furiously and the ache of not being with   
  
him returned...   
  
The need to be near him arisen revealing my deepest desires...  
  
I took his hand and we stepped into the dance floor. I   
  
circled my arms around his neck and his were on my waist.  
  
The whole crowd seem to be staring at us with their   
  
breaths held. A few shocked gasps from unknowing relatives were heard...  
  
Thankfully my parents just looked on although my dad had that stern, cold   
  
look on his face...the one i regretfully inherited...but I knew that he   
  
wasn't going to start a row...Not when I might just bail out on his multi-  
  
million dollar business deal to take over Takuya Enterprise   
  
My team mates...my friends...if I could call them that...had the look  
  
that read...  
  
"Go on, this is meant to be..."  
  
And all was silent...with only the soothing voice of Utada  
  
Hikaru in the background.  
  
We just danced...swayed...moved in sync...the memories of us flooded  
  
my head. My heart aching...that I let him go...that I pushed away all the love   
  
he offered...that I let him down...   
  
That I hurt him too...  
  
Wordlessly we danced...Eyes bore into each other...  
  
This was it...  
  
This unspoken thing we have that makes me whole...  
  
Tachi tomaru jikan ga  
  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari  
  
Time like a cloud standing still  
  
I'm asking if it's gonna move  
  
Leave me with things I don't wanna lose  
  
He pulled me closer...I could feel the beating of his heart...as I leaned  
  
my head on his shoulder feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest...  
  
This warm embrace...I could do not but wish that this song will never end.  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
  
Itsuka dareka to mato koi ni ochitemo  
  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how  
  
You are always gonna be the one   
  
Mada Kanashii love song  
  
Atarashii uta utaeru made  
  
Now and forever...  
  
You are always gonna be my love  
  
And one day if I see another like you I know  
  
what to say  
  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how  
  
You're always gonna be the one  
  
In my mind as I pick away the saddest of saddest   
  
love songs  
  
Till another one will come,  
  
and give me a new one...  
  
Now and forever...  
  
"Duty..."I whispered softly into his ear as the music gradually ended.  
  
"Duty was the part of me that was not homosexual..."  
  
A long and deafening silence fell on the both of us. Then I heard him   
  
sigh...somewhat in defeat.  
  
"I understand..."he said in the barest of whispers...  
  
As we released our united forms our eyes lock once again  
  
and together we moved slowly and gently our lips met...oblivious to our   
  
surroundings...  
  
Just one...the last sweet kiss that means nothing yet everything   
  
all the same  
  
When we part...he whispered words that were barely   
  
audible...  
  
"Aisteru Kaede...my blue-eyed boy..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Actually though what do you guys think of the ending...should i or  
  
shouldn't i do a sequal??? Feedback is much appreciated...anyways  
  
hopefully the story comes out before 11/7!!!   
  
SENRUSEN FOREVER!!!


End file.
